Love Desire
by Ikmubmik137
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang dulunya adalah seorang namja yang tidak tahu caranya bercinta, kini menjadi ketagihan setelah merasakannya dengan namja chingunya, Lee Sungmin. Lalu apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan ketika Kyuhyun menjadi semakin pervert dan sering meminta untuk melakukan itu? [Sequel of My Stupid Boyfriend]
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Others

.

Genre: Romance, School Life

.

Rate: M

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

Disclamer: All casts are not mine. Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin, and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun. but, this fanfic is mine!

.

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang dulunya adalah seorang namja yang tidak tahu caranya bercinta, kini menjadi ketagihan setelah merasakannya dengan namja chingunya, Lee Sungmin. Lalu apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan ketika Kyuhyun menjadi semakin pervert dan sering meminta untuk melakukan itu? –Sequel of My Stupid Boyfriend

.

Warning: KyuMin YAOI fanfic! Typo(s), OOC!

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Ruangan yang awalnya ber-aroma wangi sakura itu kini berubah menjadi aroma seks dimana-mana, kondisi kamar yang sangat berantakkan dengan helaian pakaian yang terlempar sembarangan tidak membuat tidur kedua namja yang masih dalam keadaan polos itu terusik. Matahari di luar sana telah menampakkan sinarnya, bahkan jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit, namun kedua namja itu masih erat berpelukkan dan berkelana kedunia mimpi.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara pintu kamar diketuk dari luar, membuat salah satu namja yang bertubuh lebih mungil daripada namja yang memeluknya menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan muda, ini sudah siang. Apa anda sudah bersiap untuk kesekolah?" Kali ini suara seorang maid ikut masuk kedalam pendengaran sang namja manis yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu. Setelah mengumpulkan semua nyawanya dirinya pun perlahan menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Satu senyuman tersungging di bibir sexy-nya ketika melihat raut tenang Kyuhyun ketika tertidur. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau semalaman dia melakukan itu dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia tidak ingat sampai berapa ronde mereka melakukannya.

"Tuan muda?" Suara maid kembali membawa Sungmin ke alam nyata.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun" Jawab Sungmin sedikit serak khas bangun tidur. Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menemukan kalau dirinya masih belum memakai sehelai benang pun. Perlahan diinjaknya lantai kamarnya, sedikit meringis ketika merasakan tubuhnya pegal-pegal terlebih butt-nya yang terasa sangat ngilu. Dengan sedikit tertatih, dirinya pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa mengunci pintu, dirinya pun memilih untuk langsung menyalakan shower dan merasakan sensasi dingin yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Posisi Sungmin yang membelakangi pintu kamar mandi, tidak menyadari ketika seorang namja yang dalam kondisi telanjang bulat itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Sungmin terkejut dan hampir menyerang orang yang seenaknya memeluknya itu ketika menyadari siapa yang kini telah menyeringai itu.

"Kau mengejutkan ku!" Protes Sungmin dan melanjutkan acara mandinya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuh berisi itu dari belakang. "Lepaskan Kyu! Aku tidak bisa mandi kalau kau memelukku seperti ini"

"Anni, aku senang memeluk mu" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menciumi leher Sungmin.

"K-Kyu! Ahh hentikan!"

"Wae? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Ucap Kyuhyun disela kegiatannya menciumi leher Sungmin.

"Ki- ahh, Kyu!" Sungmin reflek berteriak dan mendorong Kyuhyun pelan ketika mengetahui sang namja tampan itu membuat tanda di lehernya. "Isshh pasti kelihatan jelas sekali" Gerutu Sungmin sambil menyentuh bekas hisapan Kyuhyun pada lehernya.

"Tidak apa. itu sebagai tanda kalau kau milikku"

"Bukan begitu! Bagaimana kalau orang lain melihatnya! Kau ini" Tanpa mengindahkan protesan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun kembali memeluk Sungmin erat. "Aku harus mandi Kyu, kenapa kau jadi aneh begini sih"

"Kau yang membuat ku begini" Jawab Kyuhyun serak. Kyuhyun semakin memeluk Sungmin erat membuat sesuatu yang keras menusuk pinggang belakang Sungmin.

"K-Kyu" Sungmin tahu benda apa itu. Dengan perlahan ditolehkannya kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat kondisi sang namja chingu. Wajah tampan itu sudah dipenuhi semburat merah, tidak jelas namun Sungmin tahu kalau namja itu sedang sangat horny. "Astaga Kyu!"

"Aku menginginkan mu Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun serak dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Sungmin.

"Tidak! Kita harus kesekolah Kyu" Tolak Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia ingin saja melakukannya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun meminta untuk melakukan itu. Namun waktu dan kondisi dirinya, terlebih lubangnya yang masih berdenyut nyeri membuatnya memilih untuk menolak ajakan sang namja tampan itu.

"Hanya sebentar Ming"

"Kita bisa terlambat Kyu. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa melakukan sebentar"

"Kalau begitu kita bolos saja"

"Apa kau gila! Tidak. Sebentar lagi ujian"

"Kalau begitu tidurkan ini Ming. Rasanya tidak nyaman sekali" Suara Kyuhyun semakin berat. Sungmin yang merasa kasian pun melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatas closet yang tertutup itu. Sungmin berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang terarah tepat menghadap junior Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa setegang ini eoh?" Bisik Sungmin tepat di hadapan junior Kyuhyun.

"Palli Ming!"

"tsk, kenapa Kyunnie ku jadi mesum begini" Ucap Sungmin sebelum menggenggam erat junior Kyuhyun yang sudah keras dan tegak. Sensasi dingin dari tangan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun reflek memejamkan mata.

"Akhh ber- eughh geraklah" Ucap Kyuhyun disela desahannya. Sungmin yang mengerti segera menggerakkan tangannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dengan kepala menghadap keatas dan desahan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Bosan dengan tangan, Sungmin memasukkan junior Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya kuat membuat junior itu semakin menggembung ingin mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ahh akkhh Minghh" Sungmin semakin semangat menghisap junior Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang tadinya menganggur pun kini bergerak lincah memainkan twinsball Kyuhyun. membuat Kyuhyun semakin bergerak resah karena orgasmenya akan segera datang.

"Oohh M-Minghh a-ahhh" Kyuhyun langsung bersender lemas pada dinding kamar mandi setelah berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya yang langsung ditelan habis Sungmin. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, Sungmin kini tengah menyeringai menang karena berhasil membuat namja chingunya yang awalnya sangat menolak hubungan intim itu, kini malah memintanya.

.

.

Koridor yang telah sepi membuat langkah kedua namja yang setengah berlari itu menggema sampai ujung koridor. Beberapa siswa yang sedang belajar didalam kelas pun terpaksa menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara.

"Ini semua salah mu! Jadinya telat kan" Omel sang namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek daripada namja disebelahnya.

"Salah mu yang terus memaksa ku untuk melakukan ini" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya sendiri. Sungmin sedikit menghela nafas. Memang dia yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan dandanan model nerd-nya dengan alasan Sungmin sudah puas karena mereka berhasil melakukan 'itu' dan dirinya yang sangat risih melihat dandanan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ini malah terasa aneh sekali" Gerutu Kyuhyun. Ya, dia merasa sangat aneh karena selama hampir tiga tahun dia sekolah di bangku mengengah atas ini, baru kali ini dia berdandan normal, tanpa kaca mata tebal dan baju yang over rapi yang terkancing sampai kancing atas.

"Haha, tapi kau sangat tampan. Selalu" Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga tahu pasti kalau setelah ini masa-masa tenang ku akan berakhir" Kyuhyun berucap sedikit malas. Sedikit banyak dia menikmati perannya sebagai namja nerd yang tidak memiliki teman satu pun. Berbeda jauh ketika dia masih SMP yang sering dikerubungi orang-orang yang terpesona akan ketampanannya.

Sungmin hanya tertawa menanggapi gerutuan Kyuhyun. sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa tidak terima. Dia tahu pasti Kyuhyun akan dikerubungi lagi seperti ketika masih SMP, tapi dia juga sudah lelah melihat tampilan Kyuhyun. Lagipula tinggal beberapa bulan lagi mereka lulus. Jadi tidak masalah, itulah pikir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika telah sampai didepan kelas. Keadaan kelas yang sepi membuat mereka yakin kalau kegiatan belajar mengajar masih berlangsung didalam kelas. Dengan pelan Sungmin mengetuk pintu kelas dan membukanya. Semua mata kini tertuju kearahnya termasuk sang guru yang sedang duduk di singgasananya.

"Ah mianhae kami terlambat" Ucap Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakikanya diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

Sang guru mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat angka berapa yang tertera di jam tangannya itu. "Kau terlambat dua puluh menit Lee Sungmin" Ucap sang guru. "Kalau kau tidak berniat sekolah. Lebih baik tidak usah datang kesekolah"

"Seonsaenim mianhae, tadi sangat macet karena ada kecelakaan. Jadi kami terlambat"

"Macet? Tapi siswa lain datang tepat waktu, bahkan sebelum pelajaran di mulai"

Sungmin yang tidak tahu harus berbohong apalagi, segera melancarkan jurus andalannya.

"Seonsangnim~ mianhae" Ucap Sungmin dengan puppy eyes andalannya membuat seisi kelas memekik tertahan.

"Ahh ah i-itu, duduk lah" Ucap sang guru kikuk dan langsung mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Khamsahamnida" Sungmin membukukkan tubuhnya kearah sang guru dan berjalan kearah bangkunya dengan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu" Suara sang guru membuat langkah sepasang kekasih itu terhenti.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau murid baru?" Ucap sang guru kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa ditanya pun menyunggingkan senyum tampannya sebelum menjawab "Cho Kyuhyun imnida" dengan senyuman tampan yang membuat seisi kelas heboh karenanya. Sungmin tahu hal ini pasti terjadi, dengan sedikit jengkel ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun menuju bangkunya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak tebar pesona?" Gerutu Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tebar pesona Ming. Tapi mereka yang terpesona" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri membuat Sungmin berdecak malas.

.

Hari-hari tenang Kyuhyun disekolah benar-benar berakhir. Dulu setiap dia melangkah hanya cibiran yang diterimanya. Sekarang setelah dia berjalan dengan 'wujud' aslinya, pujian-pujian dari siswa siswi yang dilewatinya pun menjadi nyanyian dalam telinganya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan semua itu. Dengan pasti dia melangkah menuju kantin sekolah, tempat dimana namja chingunya tengah menunggu. Suasana kantin yang ramai, kini bertambah ramai ketika para penghuni kantin mengetahui kedatangan sosok yang menjadi buah bibir seharian ini. Sedikit menghela nafas, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah sang namja chingu yang sudah duduk dengan sesosok namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hai" Sapa Kyuhyun setelah sampai di sebelah meja Sungmin. Sebuah ciuman singkat Sungmin terima di pipinya membuat penghuni kantin lainnya memekik tertahan.

"Lama sekali" Ucap Sungmin.

"Maaf. Tadi ada urusan dengan Kim seonsaengnim" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan menggeser gelas minum Sungmin sebelum meminumnya.

"Jadi kutukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah berakhir eoh?" Sindir seorang namja yang sedari tadi duduk tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

"Tsk. Bahasa mu buruk sekali hyung" Protes Kyuhyun membuat namja yang disinyalir bernama lengkap Kim Jong Woon atau yang lebih biasa di panggil Yesung itu mengendikkan bahu.

"Jadi kalian sudah melakukan itu?" Ucap Yesung membuat Sungmin tersedak makanan sendiri.

"Yaa! Hyung!" Protes Sungmin.

"Aku benar kan haha" bukannya bersalah Yesung justru tertawa gemas "Aigoo adik-adik ku sudah besar ternyata"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan hyung" Gerutu Kyuhyun, namun senyuman tampan tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan Kyu?" Kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya. "Aku tidak lapar" Jawab Sungmin sambil mencomot kentang goreng milik Sungmin.

"Kau tidak sarapan tadi pagi! Paling tidak kau harus makan walau cuma sedikit"

"Boleh aku hanya memakan mu saja?" Jawab Kyuhyun membuat kedua namja yang duduk di sebelah dan di depannya melototkan mata.

"Wow, apa yang kau lakukan pada uri maknae Min?" Ucap Yesung .

"Aku hanya mengajarinya bagaimana cara bermain sex" Jawab Sungmin sambil memakan kentang goreng miliknya.

"Mengajarinya?"

"Kau banyak sekali bertanya hyung. Ayo ke kelas" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"YAA! Aku belum selesai makan!" Protes Sungmin namun diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menyeret Sungmin hingga ke belakang sekolah. Tempat sepi yang jarang di hampiri oleh siswa karena tempatnya yang penuh semak dan kurang terawat.

"Kita mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku ingin makan" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"K.. Kyu-" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena Kyuhyun sudah melahap bibir shape M namja manis itu.

"Ahh eungghh"

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini masih disekolah!" Jawab Sungmin sedikit terengah.

"Tapi aku 'lapar' Ming" Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin dan begerak perlahan menuju leher putih namja manis itu.

"Eungghhh hhh.. Hentikan Kyu!" Ucap Sungmin terengah. Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya. Terus di hisapnya leher Sungmin hingga terus turun kedada namja yang masih memakai bajunya dengan lengkap.

"Ahh hhahhh" Sungmin tak kuasa menahan desahannya ketika tangan Kyuhyun meremas-remas pelan juniornya yang masih tertutup celana seragam sekolahnya.

"Pelankan suara mu Ming" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan tangan mu!"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya"

Kyuhyun terus meremas junior Sungmin hingga tangannya merasa basah karena cairan Sungmin.

"Kau keluar?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau- hah" Sungmin kembali terengah dan memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. dia benar-benar sangat lemas karena orgasmenya.

"Kita ke UKS. Setelah ini Kim seonsaengnim tidak akan mengajar" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Kyuhyun. Posisinya yang sedang di gendong Kyuhyun ala bridal membuat celananya yang basah tidak terlihat. Mengabaikan tatapan iri dan bisikan orang-orang disekitarnya, Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS dengan seringaian tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

TBC

.

Hai hai hello~~ -lambai lambai sok asik.

Saya kembali dengan FF pairing KyuMin tercinta ber rate –ukhuk- M – ukhuk ukhuk -_-

Sebenarnya tidak PD juga karena saya tidak terbiasa membuat rate M, kalau baca sih setiap hari #plak

Ini sequel dari My Stupid Boyfriend, karena pada minta sequel dan lagi saya di FB di tagihin sequel FF ini terus, jadi special saya publish di KyuMin 8th Anniversary ini ^^

Sebenarnya saya sudah membuat ini oneshoot, tapi teman saya yang membuatkan ide FF My Stupid Boyfriend minta ber-chapter jadi ya sudahlah saya membuat ulang dan ini lah hasilnya untuk chapter pertama. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Meskipun OOC banget ya TT

.

Eumm karena hari ini adalah hari bersejarah, hari anniversary-nya mommy daddy tercinta saya. Saya hanya bisa mendoakan semoga KyuMin selalu langgeng, go public, cepat punya momongan, tidak ada parasit ataupun benalu yang terus-terusan mengganggu urusan rumah tangga KyuMin, kebahagian, perlindungan dan semuanya yang terbaik untuk mommy Ming dan Daddy Kyu tercinta –cium kecup basah. .

.

Yoshh segini saja cuap-cuap saya.

Review ne?  
.

Khamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Others

.

Genre: Romance, School Life

.

Rate: M

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

Disclamer: All casts are not mine. Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin, and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun. but, this fanfic is mine!

.

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang dulunya adalah seorang namja yang tidak tahu caranya bercinta, kini menjadi ketagihan setelah merasakannya dengan namja chingunya, Lee Sungmin. Lalu apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan ketika Kyuhyun menjadi semakin pervert dan sering meminta untuk melakukan itu? –Sequel of My Stupid Boyfriend

.

Warning: KyuMin YAOI fanfic! Typo(s), OOC!

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Ahh eunghhh" Suara lenguhan itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru UKS. Sejak sampai di UKS, Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan Sungmin di salah satu ranjang dan menindihnya. Keadaan UKS yang kosong karena sang penjaga yang telah mengundurkan diri beberapa minggu yang lalu serta tempat yang jauh dari kantor dan terletak agak di belakang gedung membuat Kyuhyun semakin semangat mengerjai tubuh di bawahnya. Dengan terampil Kyuhyun terus menjilati nipple kanan Sungmin. Tangan kanannya pun bergerak kebawah menuju selangkangan Sungmin yang sudah tidak tertutup apapun.

"Ahh Kyuhh" Sungmin terus mendesah ketika merasakan kenikmatan di kedua titik tubuhnya.

"Teruslah mendesah sayang. Aku suka suara mu" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela aktivitasnya.

"Ak- ahh aku mau keluar!" Sungmin mengerang sambil membusungkan dadanya ketika merasakan sesuatu akan segera keluar dari tubuhnya. Mendengarnya Kyuhyun semakin kencang mengocok junior Sungmin yang telah menggembung dan hendak memuntahkan isinya.

"Ahhhhh K-Kyuuhhh" Teriak Sungmin ketika cairan putih kental itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan senyum puas Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanannya dan menjilati tangannya yang basah karena cairan Sungmin.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencium singkat bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau hah.. kenapa jadi mesum begini?"

"Itu karena kamu" Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin. Kali ini dilumatnya bibir shape M itu dengan lembut. Sungmin hanya mengikuti alur Kyuhyun, sedikit meringis ketika merasakan sesuatu menusuk bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sungmin tahu itu apa. Kyuhyun saat ini dalam keadaan sama naked dengannya, membuat sesuatu yang telah berdiri tegak itu semakin menusuk perut bawahnya.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Bisik Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau sangat tegang" Jawab Sungmin sambil mengerling nakal. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Kelinci manisnya ini memang mesum, namun Kyuhyun yakin sekarang dirinya lebih mesum dari pada kelinci manis itu.

"Aku akan mulai. Jangan berteriak terlalu kencang" Kyuhyun kembali berucap dan membuka lebar kedua kaki Sungmin. Matanya kini terfokus pada single hole Sungmin basah karena cairan spermanya.

"Kau sudah sering melihatnya! Jangan menatapnya seperti itu" Ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Tapi ini benar-benar menakjubkan Ming. Aku sudah berulang kali memasukinya tapi kenapa tetap seketat dan seindah ini" entah ia bersungguh-sungguh memuji atau sekedar ingin menggoda Sungmin, namun ucapan Kyuhyun telah berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin semakin memerah.

"Jangan berucap yang tidak-tidak"

"Aku serius!" Ucap Kyuhyun dan melesakkan kepalanya ke selangkangan Sungmin.

"Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Sungmin reflek ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menggelitiki single holenya.

"Hanya membersihkannya sebelum aku pakai" Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa menatap wajah Sungmin yang memandang ngeri kearahnya.

"T-tapi... eungghhh ahhh Kyyuuhh" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sungmin sudah kembali mendesah ketika merasakan lidah-lidah basah Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh single holenya. Mengabaikan geliatan tubuh Sungmin yang merasa tidak nyaman, Kyuhyun terus menyapukan lidahnya ke hole Sungmin.

"Siapkan dirimu sayang" Kyuhyun berucap dan menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum mengarahkan kejantanannya ke hadapan hole Sungmin. Perlahan di dorongnya benda tanpa tulang yang sudah berdiri tegak itu. "Rileks sayang" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin ketika melihat kekasihnya itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Ahhh eunngghhh" Desah keduanya ketika junior Kyuhyun telah berhasil masuk seutuhnya. Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Sungmin yang semakin memerah dengan mata terpejam erat dan air mata yang sedikit merembes dari ujung matanya.

"Mianhae" Merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti pujaan hatinya. Kyuhyun kembali mengelus pipi Sungmin dan memberikan lumatan pelan pada bibir shape M menggoda itu.

"Eungghhh" Desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun berhasil masuk dan mengeksplor isi mulutnya. Lidah Kyuhyun bergerak lihai mengabsen isi mulut Sungmin dan menggelitik mulut atas Sungmin membuat Sungmin terus melenguh.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Anni. Bergeraklah" Jawab Sungmin . Bagaimana pun dirinya juga sangat menginginkan ini. Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Perlahan-lahan hingga lama-kelamaan gerakan yang awalnya pelan itu semakin cepat dan terus menusuk sweet spot Sungmin.

"Ahhh moree Kyuuu~~" Desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun semakin brutal menggenjot tubuhnya.

"You are so tasty baby!" Geram Kyuhyun. juniornya benar-benar terasa terhimpit lubang ketat Sungmin.

"Ahhh hhhaahh Kyuu.. a-aku mau keluar ahhhh" Mendengar ucapan Sungmin Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke junior Sungmin dan menutup lubang juniornya menggunakan jempol kirinya. Satu seringaian muncul di bibirnya ketika melihat Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lepaasshhh hiks" Satu isakkan keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Dia sudah ingin klimat namun jempol sialan Kyuhyun menghalangi jalan kenikmatannya.

"Together sayang~" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika merasakan puncaknya juga sudah dekat. Merasa sudah benar-benar ingin keluar, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan junior Sungmin membuat Sungmin mendesah keras ketika cairannya keluar banyak dan membasahi dadanya dan dada Kyuhyun.

"Ahh hahhh Mingghh" Tak lama Kyuhyun pun menyusul Sungmin dan menumpahkan semua cairannya kedalam perut Sungmin. Kyuhyun ambruk dan langsung berbaring di sebelah Sungmin. Ditatapnya wajah manis kekasihnya yang terlihat semakin cantik dan menggoda ketika mereka melakukan hubungan intim.

"Hey.. jangan menangis. Mianhae" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat air mata Sungmin menetes.

"Kau jahat" Gumam Sungmin.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu akan sangat sakit untukmu. Mianhae" Kyuhyun sangat menyesal karena kejahilannya yang menutup lubang Sungmin ketika dirinya akan klimaks. Didekapnya tubuh Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajah manis Sungmin di dadanya yang masih terekspos. Lama mereka terdiam hingga Kyuhyun dapat merasakan nafas teratur Sungmin berhembus di dadanya. Satu senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Dengan perlahan, dilepaskannya rengkuhannya dan bangkit berdiri. Dipungutinya seragamnya yang sudah berserakan di lantai dan mengenakannya. Terakhir di pungutinya seragam Sungmin dan meletakkannya di meja sebelah ranjang. Kembali dirinya merebahkan diri di atas ranjang UKS dan berbaring menghadap Sungmin. Ditariknya selimut UKS untuk menutupi tubuh polos Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan damainya. Satu senyuman kembali terukir di bibirnya. Dia sangat menyayangi kekasihnya ini. Kekasihnya yang terkadang bisa berubah sangat mesum, namun terkadang bisa berubah polos. Satu cubitan gemas Kyuhyun lakukan pada pipi Sungmin membuat Sungmin melenguh dan menggerakkan kepalanya protes. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihatnya. Merasa tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Kyuhyun mencari posisi nyaman sebelum alam mimpi menghampirinya.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Koridor sekolah pun sudah mulai sepi. Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas di ranjang UKS dengan Sungmin disisinya. Suara telepon berdering yang memenuhi ruangan UKS itu akhirnya memabangunkan Kyuhyun. Dengan masih mengantuk pelahan dirinya turun dari ranjang, tidak ingin mengganggu Sungmin. Setelah yakin kalau itu adalah ponsel Sungmin yang berdering, dirinya pun langsung merogoh tas Sungmin dan menemukan ponsel pink yang kini menunjukkan kalau Yesung tengah menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo" Jawab Kyuhyun setelah menerima panggilan itu.

'eoh, Kyuhyun ah?' tanya Yesung.

"Ne. Wae?"

'Kalian dimana eoh? Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi!'

"Aishh aku di UKS!" Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

'UKS? Kau sakit? Apa Sungmin yang sakit?'

"Anni. Kami hanya istirahat disini" Jawab Kyuhyun namun kekehan Yesung diseberang menunjukkan kalau Yesung tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

'Baiklah aku mengerti. Cepatlah pulang dan lanjutkan dirumah sebelum kalian terkunci di sekolah ini' Perintah Yesung sebelum dirinya mengakhiri panggilan. Kyuhyun menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponsel Sungmin. Sudah jam lima, itu berarti bel pulang berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kyu~" Sebuah Suara membuat Kyuhyun memabalikkan tubuhnya. Satu senyuman terukir dibibirnya ketika melihat namja yang tadi mengeluarkan suara imut itu sudah terbangun sambil mengucek mata kanannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan mengelus surai hitam itu.

"Hnn" Hanya gumaman yang menjadi jawaban atas pentanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau pakai baju dulu, setelah ini kita pulang" Kyuhyun segera mengambil seragam Sungmin yang tadi diletakkan diatas meja dan memilih untuk memakaikan kemejanya telebih dahulu ke tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku bisa sendiri Kyu"

"Anni. Aku ingin memakaikannya untuk mu. Jadi jangan banyak protes!" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau ingin aku memakan mu lagi eoh?"

"tsk.. dasar mesum!" Ucap Sungmin sambil mencubit pelan pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Dan kelinci manis ini lah yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun menjadi mesum" Satu kecupan Kyuhyun layangkan ke bibir Sungmin.

"Dasar" Gumam Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain ketika menyadari wajahnya kini telah memerah. Melihatnya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memakaikan baju seragam Sungmin.

"Cha.. Sudah selesai. Kajja, kita harus pulang sekarang" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin dan berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran sekolah.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika menyadari Sungmin berjalan sambil menahan sakit.

"Sedikit" Jawab Sungmin. Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat Sungmin bridal. Mengabaikan pekikan terkejut dan protesan dari Sungmin.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Kyu. Turunkan aku"

"Anni. Aku tidak mau kelinci ku kesakitan"

"Tapi kau yang membuat kelinci itu kesakitan" Ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku kembali minta maaf karena sudah membuat kelinci ku kesakitan"

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau minta maaf karena membuat serigala ku berubah mesum" Ucap Sungmin membuat tawa Kyuhyun menggema di koridor sepi sekolah.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang kerumah atau ke apartement ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah duduk didalam mobil.

"Pulang kerumah. Aku tidak yakin akan selamat kalau aku ke apartement mu" Jawaban Sungmin kembali membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Baiklah kelinci ku" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak surai hitam Sungmin sebelum menjalankan mobilnya menujur rumah Sungmin.

Tidak butuh waktu lama. Hanya sekitar dua puluh menit kini Kyuhyun sudah mengentikan mobilnya dihalaman rumah Sungmin. Dibukanya pintu yang ada disebelahnya sebelum bergerak dan membuka pintu sebelah. Sungmin sudah tertidur sejak mereka baru keluar dari area sekolah. Mungkin karena kelelahan, itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun. Perlahan di angkatnya tubuh Sungmin dan tanpa mengetuk pintu atau memencet bel, Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Sungmin yang sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Ohh Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil seseorang menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menemukan Leeteuk-eomma Sungmin.

"Eoh, eomma sudah pulang?" respon Kyuhyun. dirinya memang sudah sangat akrab dengan keluarga Sungmin dan karena statusnya sebagai kekasih Sungmin membuat Leeteuk meminta Kyuhyun untuk memanggilnya eomma.

"Ne, eomma baru pulang tadi siang" Jawab Leeteuk. Matanya kini beralih pada Sungmin yang ada di gendongan Kyuhyun. "Sungmin kenapa? Apakah dia sakit?"

"Anni. Dia hanya kelelahan. Tadi ada pelajaran olah raga di sekolah" Bohong Kyuhyun.

"Ahh arraseo. Yasudah bawa dia kekamar ne?" Ucap Leeteuk dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. "Oh ya Kyuhyun-ah, kau makan malam disini saja. Sudah lama eomma tidak makan malam dengan calon menantu eomma yang tampan ini"

"Ne eomma" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sungmin. Ya, dia memang sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama keluarga Lee. Kesibukkan orang tua Sungmin membuat Sungmin yang seorang anak tunggal lebih sering makan sendiri atau hanya mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan bersama. Setelah naik ke lantai dua Kyuhyun langsung dapat melihat pintu kamar Sungmin yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari tangga. Dibukannya pintu itu untuk masuk kedalam dan membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur empuknya. Setelah membaringkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun ikut berbaring dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin agar lebih dekat dengannya. Aroma khas dari tubuh Sungmin karena kegiatannya tadi masih sedikit dapat di tangkap oleh hidung Kyuhyun. kembali satu senyuman menghiasi bibir Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya memilih untuk menutup mata dan pergi kealam mimpi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 2 datang! ^^

Bagaimana? Dapat feel nggak? Sebenarnya saya buat FF ini dadakan, di otak saya benar-benar nggak ada gambaran ntar mau bikin bagaimana jalan ceritanya apalagi ending. Tapi saya sudah punya gambaran kalau FF ini nanti akan Mpreg –hoorraayyy #plok

Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terimakasih karena sudah mau mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite FF mesum saya ini. Untuk typos yang bertebaran, maafkan saya TT dan terimakasih kemarin sudah diperingatkan ^^

Oh ya, saya juga ganti penname. Dari Spy137 saya ganti nama menjadi Ikmubmik137 karena bias saya telah kembali dan update di twittrnya –hoorraayyyy ^_^ -tumpengan bareng Siwon. Ada yang mau follow twitter saya nggak? ikmubmik137. Saya baru buat twitter lho –promosi :D

.

Special thanks for:

danactebh, Wullancholee, , Maximumelf, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, xing mae30, BabyMing, abilhikmah, .5, leedidah, TiffyTiffanyLee, ammyikmubmik (wuaahhh ada yang biasnya Kibum juga ya? ^^), ming cantik, LiveLoveKyumin, kyumin pu, Cho Adah Joyers, rustini958, LauraRose14, ShinJiWoo920202, zagiya joyer, 5351, 010132joy, Retnoelf, sary nayolla, fariny, dhie, gyunji, Shin neul ra, sissy, PRISNA, , Lee'90, dimz, , imblacksmile si ajjuma mesum :3, KyuMinDaughter137, 06, Jung S.A. Fujoyer si otak dari semua ini, Alethea han, ChuCholine, Kim -Jung- Hyewon, Pinkyming, Saeko Hichoru, Wullancholee, 1, . .71465572, cleverbunny, , , sjkms137, xing mae30, rustini958, 0212echy, Ami Yuzu, ChuCholine, L HyeMi, PrinceJoy, marsamariana, novitawahyuu and all siders all around the world :D

.

.

Kalau namanya ada yang dobel atau nggak kesebut atau salah nama, maafkan saya TT

.

Okay see you next chap ^^ review?

.

.Khamsahamnida ^^~


End file.
